


down right dirty

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/F, Mostly Pwp, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ply her with a few shots of whiskey and rile her up with snuck kisses in the kitchen and a quick hand down the pants rub off in the bathroom, and Ellen is game for a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down right dirty

Pam isn’t the kind of woman to get handsy when she’s drunk. She’s always handsy - even sober. When she gets drunk, she gets down right dirty.

A drunk Pam at the Roadhouse means a lot of groping, sneaking behind the bar to pour extra shots, a few stolen kisses, she even tried slapping Ellen on the ass when she was carrying a tray of food out. But Ellen shot that one down with a glare. A little flirting is always good for the tips, and don’t get her wrong, she loves how grabby Pam can be, but Ellen’s more of a behind closed doors sort of lady.

So she’s always got something to promise Pam for later, keep her on good behavior. Now Pam isn’t the high maintenance sort of person. She can appreciate a simple spanking, some coarse rope, a little rough handling. Ellen doesn’t always know her own strength, but Pam takes a hit with a smile and asks for it harder. Sometimes, though, when she rolls through the Roadhouse every month or so with new stories or an itch to scratch, what she asks for is plain weird.

Ellen’s just waiting for the day Pam tries to rig a mechanical bull with a dildo.

Ply her with a few shots of whiskey and rile her up with snuck kisses in the kitchen and a quick hand down the pants rub off in the bathroom, and Ellen is game for a lot of things.

Soon as the bar is closed down, the floors swept, the tables wiped – and Pam ‘helps’ with that although it’s mostly bending over far as she can in front of Ellen’s face – then the two of them are stumbling to the upstairs apartment above the bar. A half empty bottle of whiskey between then, clumsy hands popping open shirt buttons, make up smeared on each other’s cheeks and they find their way to Ellen’s bedroom.

It ain’t much - queen bed and plain grass green sheets, wood paneled walls, secondhand dresser with crooked drawers – but it’s comfy. Pam is quick to strip, coordinated enough for that even shit faced, toppled easy with a push when Ellen sent her sprawling on the bed. Shucking jeans and sending her bra flying, she crawled up between the creamy spread of Pam’s legs and pressed kisses to the tops of her thighs.

Jesse isn’t the only regrettable tattoo that Pam has, but life’s made for making regrettable decisions. There’s a rockabilly pinup girl on her thigh that looks like a stick n’ poke job though Ellen’s never asked, a rose on her left breast, and a few occult signs down her side that probably serve a purpose.

One of the things Ellen really loves about Pam is how she giggles. Not so much a ticklish thing, mostly just an enjoyin’ herself thing.

“You gotta be quiet, honey.”

“I’m quiet.”

“You’re never quiet. Gonna make me gag you?”

“Kiss me first.”

Nudging up between her thighs and reaching between her legs to thumb at the wet of her slit, Ellen scooched up the bed leaving lingering kisses over Pam’s curves before getting up to her lips. Plump and sweet, still strong tasting of liquor, Pam’s messy and hard when she pushed up off the bed to loop her arms around Ellen’s shoulders and keep her tight. Chests pressed together warm and soft, Pam writhing under her and nipping at Ellen’s lip until she got three fingers slipped inside easy then it’s just a gasped open mouth for Ellen to take.

Pam left stinging tracks down Ellen’s back when she scratched her nails in deep and dragged them shoulder to hip, squeezing her hands and pulling Ellen down to grind up needy hot.

“Gonna wreck my ass tonight, Elly? You know how better than any boy.”

“That what you want?”

“Make it hurt.”

“I can do that.”

Sucking Pam’s lip between her teeth and biting down hard until she whimpered, Ellen pushed up and groped around beside the bed for the cotton thong Pam had tossed on the night stand. Balling it up, pushing it into Pam’s mouth and clapping a hand over, Ellen shushed her when she started to moan at the deep twist of fingers.

“Quiet now girl.”

Stretching to pull open the night stand drawer, strawberry flavored tube of slick in there, Pam’s hands tripped up her sides, spreading out drawing warmth to the surface. Ellen curled over Pam, still working four fingers now inside the wet heat that welcomed her, knees spread wide with Pam’s legs wrapped around her waist, and took a minute in the tipsy haze to appreciate.

Dark hair tangled around her head and wide eyes focused so intently just on Ellen, bundle of black cotton in her mouth lips parted and the trickle of spit out the corner of her mouth was even cute somehow. Perky tits bouncing when she kept shoving down on Ellen’s hand, cupping one of her own breasts and pinching the petal pink nipple between black painted nails, Pam squeezed and rolled one of Ellen’s breasts in her other hand, nails sharp, heel pressed to the nipple and grinding.

Pulling up and pulling out, hand dripping wet clasped to the back of a thigh, Ellen pushed Pam’s legs even wider and tipped her hips up, pink pussy glistening wet and ripe. Grabbing one of Pam’s hands and clasping it behind her knee, Ellen pushed it up near her head.

“Hold yourself open for me darlin’.”

Pam pulled her other leg up too, thick muscled smooth skin and everything between all open for her. Coating her fingers with even more slick, cloying sweet strawberry smell, Ellen rubbed the pads of her fingers round the tight starburst ring beneath the drip wet folds of her pussy, slid two fingers real easy into Pam’s back side and dipped down to suck the plump lips while she screamed real pretty behind her gag.

Slapping a hand to the soft white of Pam’s thigh and smiling at the print left behind, Ellen reminded her, “Quiet now” before going back to trying her damndest to make Pam scream again.

Two fingers wasn’t much, enough to hurt sudden like, muscle clenched real tight but Pam relaxed easy and drew her in. Three fingers, a stretch, working them wide to pull, drag out and tug at the rim before plunging back in. Licking up the dripping heat of her pussy and down, Ellen sucked the excess lube around the rim and licked in right alongside her fingers, feeling Pam shiver under her. Black nails digging in to the swell of her plump ass, Pam pulled herself even wider for Ellen, legs folded up and body curling on itself as she begged for more.

Four in and a tongue, a bit hard to find the room, worth the effort for the sheen of sweat on Pam’s skin and her broken sobbing, chest heaving, room filled with the need coming off her. Kneeling up, Ellen rubbed the thumb of her free hand over the swollen button clit and got a good sight of her fingers pushed in to the knuckle, pink rim stretched wide at the knuckles, punched in with the resistance but slowly giving way, Ellen pulled all her fingers close and worked in little push twists until there was more give and tucked her thumb into the cone of her fingers, working Pam even hotter with her clit still for the hard shove pop till Ellen was sunk in to the wrist and with a seismic shudder Pam was gushing wet all over.

“Got another in you for me?”

Breathe heavy through her nose, teeth clamped down over her own thong, Pam grunted and pulled her legs up wide again rocking her hips in little stutter shifts further down on Ellen’s hand. Dragging her fingers through the wet sop mess of pink, Ellen rubbed around the smooth muscle drawn around her wrist. Curling her fingers teasing in the silk soft insides, Ellen pushed a little deeper into the squish give and stroked up towards Pam’s belly. Placing a hand above the hardness of the pubic bone, at the soft swell under the navel, Ellen flattened her palm and pressed down, feeling herself in Pam’s body and stroking inside to out in a way that had Pam’s eyes rolling back.

Pam wrapped a hand around her wrist above the belly and clutched tight holding on, twisting under Ellen and getting a leg up over her shoulder to pull, push, knee squeezing onto her and lifting up. Ellen followed her suggestion, keeping Pam stuck on her between both hands and getting a few inches deeper before folding her fingers in and making a hard fist in the soft of her gut. Pam’s body locked and seized with another climax, could feel it in the ripple of her muscle, the contraction of her stomach shiny with sweat, breathy pant-huffs through her nose.

Ellen wasn’t done with her yet. Moving her hand to brace on a hip, she got Pam pinned down before punching into her and pulling back, rim stretched wider on the ball of her fist, sinking deep and tugging Pam’s whole body on it as Ellen picked up the pace to give her the rough use that’d have Pam squirming on the seam of her jeans for a week.

Didn’t take much more to pull a ripple of prolonged climaxes that kept ratcheting higher and piggy backing on one another, till Pam was sobbing and left sprawled unable to keep a hold on Ellen, used and worn and totally gone on it. When she was lax and quivering, then Ellen eased out of her, fingers lingering at the rose red gape of insides pushing out, mess of slick and wet and spit all shining between her spread thighs.

Ellen soothed her clean hand over Pam’s stomach and chest, tugging the soaking wet panties out of her mouth.

“Didn’t wear you out too hard, did I?”

Taking a raspy breath, Pam groaned and pushed up on one elbow. “Fuck no. I need a cigarette before round two though.”

-

Freshly showered in jeans and a tee with her hair loosely pulled into a pony tail, Ellen padded downstairs while Pam was showering to grab cigarettes and a few beers. She found Jo and Ash at a bar table playing cards, and Jo shot her a scowl when she showed up.

Smiling apologetically, Ellen pulled up a seat. “Thought we were pretty quiet.”

Jo snorted, “Yeah ‘bout as quiet as a stampede of tone deaf bison.”

Ash sniggered and slapped down his hand. “Dude, that doesn’t even make sense.”

Jo punched him.

Loose hair wet around her shoulders, Pam clomped down stairs pant-less and joined them, nudging Ash for a hand of cards as Ellen passed over a beer.

“I’m sorry baby, I promise we can be quieter.”

Still scowling, Jo stared fixedly at her cards, “Seriously, you two need to take that shit to a motel. Or, anywhere not here.”

“Language young lady,” Ellen scolded.

Ellen could tell Pam was trying not to laugh when she decided to change the conversation with, “So, we playing hold ‘em?”

Nodding, Ash gathered the cards and shuffled, “Yeap, betting chores. Anty up.”

Pam took her cards with, “I don’t work here.”

Shrugging, Ash suggested, “We could just play strip poker.”

Ellen punched him.


End file.
